SOLDIER OF CHAOS
by kingofhearts69
Summary: Percy runs away from camp only to join the army of chaos he starts from the bottom and tries to work his way to the top
1. Lost But Found

**THE BEGINNING**

"How did it get to this?" I asked myself as I ran faster through the woods, I mean how can you go from most loved to least wanted in a matter of weeks.

I kept on running until I ran into a clearing, "this is the perfect place for making my last stand" I thought to myself as I stopped and waited for the monsters to catchup, I guess being on the run for weeks helps increase your speed and endurance.

The first monster was a hellhound that was easily taken care of with a simple slash of riptide right through its middle but I guess it was just meant as a distraction because immediately it turned to golden dust I felt an arrow embed itself in my left shoulder and from the immediate distortion in my image I could tell it was poisoned so there and then I knew I was going to die because I had run out of supplies but I didn't plan on going down without a fight so I turned round to face the dracaena that shot the arrow and charged before it could release another arrow I cut its bow in half and separated its head from its body. As I was about to start celebrating I looked round only to find that I was surrounded by every monster you can imagine, then I did the least expected thing I started laughing I could tell by the looks on the monsters faces that they did not expect that then I shouted "** COME ON, YOU WANTED A FIGHT YOU HAVE ONE" **but before any could attack a dark portal suddenly appeared in front of me and outstepped a middle age man wearing a black two-piece suit with black hair but his eyes were the most attracting part of him[no homo] they were pure black I mean black and it seemed like if you kept on looking you might just get swallowed in.

Immediately the man arrived all the monsters ran and when I saw that I sighed and fell to the ground last thing I remember was the man whispering "sleep young hero, you will need it"

**A/N: Okay people this is my first fanfic and I am a huge percy Jackson fan. Now I know this might seem like the normal percy meets chaos story but I promise it will have a different twist. Sorry if its short but i just had to start my first poll will be to see which goddess percy gets with no one is off limits well except annabeth so thank you all and please review, follow, fav. thanks **

**THE KING OF HEARTS**


	2. Introductions

**INTRODUCTIONS**

I woke up in a white room with other beds lying around and from the smell I instantly knew I was in the infirmary. I looked to my right and sitting on a chair was a girl of about 16 reading a comic. The girl had long flowing black hair and deep purple eyes. When she noticed I was awake she stood up smiled at me then left the room "well that was weird" I said to myself, "yes, Arya has that effect on everyone" a voice to my left said, I sharply turned to see the man who saved me from the monsters.

"Who are you" I asked, "well you can call me chaos" the man said, "wait did you say chaos like the creator of the universe chaos" I asked with disbelief laced in my voice, "well I don't know any other chaos do you" he as ked me with a small smile, "I don't believe you" I told him and with that he just sighed looked at me and removed his sunglasses revealing deep pitch black eyes and looked right in the eyes, the sensation I felt when I looked in his eyes is not something I can explain very well in words let's just say it felt like I was falling in a bottomless pit the suddenly I witnessed an explosion deep in his eyes and that jerked me back to reality. "whoa that was intense" was all I could say after a few moments the man just got up and when I looked at him his suit had changed now it looked like there were entire solar systems no galaxies on his suit just revolving and then he walked to the door and as he opened it he turned round and said" well what are you waiting for an invitation get up". I got up and noticed that I had new clothes on I had on a body fitting black shirt with **COME GET SOME **on it, black jeans and white air jordans, clothes I have never seen before, but instead of questioning it I just accepted and followed chaos out of the room.

-LINE BREAK-

To say the city I was in was beautiful would be an understatement. The city was marvelous, it made Olympus look like a rundown shack, when I asked chaos what it was called he said" the city goes by many names; heaven, Valhalla but I prefer calling it Utopia.

I asked chaos why he saved me and he just said, "I saw potential in you and I decided that you will be able to nourish that potential here as a member of my army". Chaos led me to a massive castle that looked like a winter fortress but two things that caught my eye were the two huge statues of wolves flanking the entrance to the castle and to say those statues were massive would be an understatement they were almost reaching to my shoulders, "Dire-wolves" chaos said, I replied "I am sorry what", "the statues, they are life-sized replicas of the owner of the castle's pet, I was just amazed but nevertheless I followed chaos into the castle and was assaulted with a bone freezing cold, I stepped back out immediately, but chaos turned around and made a fur coat materialize out of nowhere and I walked back in, chaos led me to a study-like place in the castle where I saw a man who looked around 24 sitting on a chair with a sleeveless shirt and all I could wonder was how he could be standing there without freezing like a popsicle, then I saw it the wolf it was lying around a chair opposite the man the wolf was snow white with cunning eyes. When the man noticed our presence he stood up and bowed to chaos saying" Lord Chaos to what do I owe this honor" and chaos replied "nothing Lord Stark I have just brought you a new recruit" then chaos said to me "perseus meet Lord Robb Stark the commander of the first division of my army", I bowed a little and when I looked up and saw Lord Stark studying me a few moments later he said "so you are the perseus Jackson" ,"I have been hearing of you, you lived on earth in the milky way, am I correct", " yes sir" I answered him. He then smiled then looked at chaos and said "thank you lord chaos I will take good care of him" and with that chaos disappeared into a dark vortex leaving me with lord stark. "Sit" he told me pointing at the chair with his wolf lying around it, I looked at the chair then looked back at him and I guess he realized what I was thinking because he just started laughing then he stood up, walked over to me and said "Ghost, come here" and the wolf obediently stood up and trotted over to us, I cautiously moved a step back and then the wolf snarled at me, "don't be a wimp, he smells fear" lord stark told me so I moved forward and petted the wolf and he just looked up at me and licked my palm then he walked back to where he was before and went to sleep, I looked up at lord stark and he just smiled at me then he walked back to his chair then motioned for me to sit again and this time I did. Then he said "as chaos said my name is Robb Stark, I come from the planet of westeros, it is very much like your planet, I come from a long line of warriors, my family is called the Starks are known as the most loyal but the most brutal fighting force in the known universe, my father was killed by the then king of the planet, the son of his best friend who had passed away and that led me to waging war but I was betrayed and killed by someone I took as my brother, the bastard also killed my pregnant wife and my mother, but chaos saw my potential and brought me here to serve in the army and here I am, I would as you for your story but I already know it, so let me tell you a little about the first division or as we are commonly known the elite of the army, counting you we number thirty seasoned warriors taken from every part of the known galaxy , you know there is a saying in the army " when there is no way the elite make a way" we are the strongest division in the army though the other divisions number in the thousands and you are now a part of that, for now you will stay in the barracks along with other soldiers until you have served long enough to get your own place, you will train from seven in the morning to seven in the night no compromise, you will train in all forms of combat and you will go on missions to prove your worth. That should be all for now, you will meet someone outside my castle, she will lead you to the barracks". I got up and walked out but not before petting Ghost.

When I got to the door I removed the coat and walked out and I saw the girl who was in the room when I woke up," so did you make the first" she asked me, in response I just nodded then she smiled and then led me to where I was going to stay, train, eat and live for the next few years.

TIME SKIP 1 MONTH…

The past 1 month has been really tiring to say the least. Every day I wake up, eat, then train till its nighttime, then I just go to sleep. The only friend I had was Arya, the purple-eyed girl who happened to be second-in-command to the commander of the first division so she didn't have a lot of free time.

So far I had gone on four missions, each a success so I was starting to make my name in the division. It turns out being a member of the first division puts a lot of stress on you with people expecting the absolute best and nothing less from you. This very morning I woke up with a tired start and went to wash my self after which I put on my necklace which when pulled unveils my armor then I put on my favorite set of clothes the clothes I was wearing when I first arrived on utopia.

Then I walked to the eating area where I took my normal meal, a whole pizza with blue cheese and a never ending cup of blue coke. After my meal I went to the first division training area where I turned my left bracelet which in turn turned into my bow which was made of chaotic silver like most weapons on utopia and walked up to the archery range where I lined up my shots and started firing arrow after arrow. Now normally I wouldn't risk killing people around me by using a bow but after a few pointers from Arya the best archer I have ever seen and I have seen Apollo and Artemis in action but trust me Arya beats them hands down I had now gone from terrible to not bad, after archery which took ma about one and a half hours to complete I moved on to my favorite sword fighting where I fought some dummies which looked like actual people and the interesting about these dummies is that they move and fight like actual humans so it was a very interesting thing to do, after going through the difficulty levels from 1 to 5 which was impressive since I have only being here for one month I moved on to the other aspects of the elite division's training which included an obstacle course like no other and assorted weapons usage which included use of; daggers, spears, knife throwing and fist fighting. By the time I was done it was a few minutes past seven and as I came out of the showers I saw Arya sitting in the bleachers of the training area when I walked up to her she invited me to have dinner with her at one of the really expensive restaurants on utopia and this had become a regular occurrence so I accepted and we went to the restaurant where I ordered for a normal meal but requested for my red wine to be dyed blue, the first time I requested for this let's just say the chef was overwhelmed but after coming here numerous times it was a normal thing, over our meal we talked about our pasts she told me about her home planet a planet called Camelot where supposedly the myth of king Arthur originated from as their immortal king was named Arthur and how she joined the army after her parents died, it turns out Arya is actually almost a thousand years old and the commander was just over a thousand. Then she did what I had been dreading about my past a topic which I didn't like talking about but I spoke anyway and narrated my story to her nut I stopped at the event which made me join the army I still wasn't mentally prepared to open up to anyone about that it was a truly hearth breaking experience and I felt that if I spoke of it I might not be able to hold myself together and this I explained to her and like the nice person she is she didn't probe further so after that we just talked about random things like the missions I and her had been going on but unfortunately we hadn't been assigned a joint mission yet so we were able to swap stories continuously.

After the meal I walked her to the front of her mansion which she got after five hundred years of service, wished her goodnight and went to my quarters in the barracks and fell asleep anticipating what the next day would bring.


	3. Unwanted Reunions 1

DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN THE PERRCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES

CURRENT SONG : BITCH BETTER HAVE MY MONEY by AMG, TROUBLE ON MY MIND by PUSHA T AND TYLER THE CREATOR, W.T.P. by EMINEM, PUSUIT OF HAPPINESS by KID CUDI

**Unwanted Reunions**

It has been over two hundred and fifty years since I joined the army of chaos, life has been really stressful every week I get one mission or the other either a solo mission or a group mission, let's just say the universe is like Earth just on a larger scale, all around there are different people committing all sorts of blood curdling atrocities and it falls to the army to prevent all this.

I just got back from a mission when I was told by a member of my division that the commander would like to see me concerning a special mission, needless to say I felt like jumping off from a cliff, I mean I just got back from a mission and I am already enlisted in another, sometimes I think it is because I work extra hard but there is nothing I can do so I went immediately to the commander's palace/fortress/headquarters, when I got in I felt my body temperature drop immediately due to the cold but after two hundred and fifty years of coming here I was accustomed to the cold, so I walked to Lord Stark's study and knocked on the door and waited until I heard "come in" after which I entered and was surprised to see Arya sitting on a seat facing the commander, the commander pointed to an empty seat a d after I sat down the commander asked me "Perseus do you know of the being called Galbatorix" and I replied in the negative, then the commander said ,"well Galbatorix is a being of immense power that came to life about the same time as Lord Chaos and unlike our lord he is pure evil and wishes to take over every creation of Chaos and it has come to my attention that he is planning to wage war against Lord Chaos and the first planet he wishes to capture is earth and that brings us to the mission at hand" at that point I said simply, "no" and the commander gave me an inquisitive look and I continued, "nothing will make me go back there, I left for a reason and I fear that the only reason that will make me go back is to kill every single one of them" and with that I stood and was about to leave until Arya said "Percy sit down and let's talk about this", reluctantly I sat back down and then Lord Stark said " perseus do you know that I have every right to cut you down for interrupting me while speaking and daring to try to walk out on me, but I am not that type of lord so I won't. Now back to the matter earth is in such a position that if captured by the enemy it will serve as a base from which Galbatorix can launch attacks to every part of the universe, so it is of upmost importance that we keep it under our influence, which brings us to the details, you, I , and Arya will go to earth and provide support to the gods of earth and when Galbatorix launches his attack the rest of the division and two other divisions will join us." When the commander stopped talking I said, "Milord Do I have to go, I mean there are about twenty other individuals you could take excluding me so I would like to know why you chose me." Then he replied, "think about it Perseus you are from earth and excluding Arya I believe you are the most powerful and loyal person in the division and those two make a really formidable combination, not to mention you and Arya have one of the best duo type fighting I have seen in my many years alive so I would like the two of you acting as my bodyguards to put simply." And with that he dismissed us telling us we would be leaving in a day's time so I just went to bed.

LORD STARK P.O.V.

After Arya and Perseus left I decide to call on Lord Chaos to inform him that all was set and that he was clear to visit the earthen gods and tell them of the new threat and our proposed help, so I twisted my ring and spoke into it, "Milord, all is clear you can now visit earth" and the voice of lord Chaos replied, "so you managed to convince young perseus then, all right I will be going there now" and with that he cut of the connection and I thought to myself, "this is going to be very interesting".

CHAOS P.O.V.

After Stark informed that the mission was able to continue I decided to visit the Olympians immediately so I created a portal to Olympus, walked in and I emerged in the middle of the throne room while the gods were in the middle of a heated discussion, I cleared my throat and almost immediately all eyes in the throne room were on me, I looked round noting that there were now fifteen thrones two for Hades and Hestia and the last for a new god that I knew Perseus would not be happy to see, as I turned my attention to Zeus he looked at me with a thoughtful expression probably trying to figure out why my aura was so threatening before he realized who I was ad immediately went on his knees and said, "Lord Chaos to what the owe the honor of your presence in our throne room" at the utter of my name the rest of the gods also went on their knees but I told them to rise then I replied to Zeus, "nothing much, I know about your little problem and I have decided to help because all that is happening is part of a bigger plan, so I will be sending three of my best soldiers to help and when the bigger plan comes into play they will be joined by about eight hundred other soldiers." After all the gods said their thanks, I created a portal back home but before I entered I stopped turned round and said, " but I must warn one of the three that I will be sending initially holds a grudge against most of you and some of your children and was very reluctant to participate in this mission and that would have meant no help as he is a highly respected military figure among my soldiers and if word gets out that you have caused him some problems you all might end up dead" at that most of the gods were taken back but Athena asked, "Milord who is this person and what did we do to anger him" and I replied with a smile, "he is just a really angry demigod" and I stepped in the portal before the gods could ask anymore questions.

PERCY P.O.V. (BACK ON UTOPIA)

I and Arya had just left Lord Stark's office and we were heading over to the residential area to get ready for the mission when Arya said to me, "percy I don't mean to pry but what happened that you risked your life by interrupting Lord Stark?" and I figured this was as good a time as ever to tell her everything, then I looked at her and said," well it all started like this...

-FLASHBACK-

It was just after the second giant war, I and the surviving members of the Argo ii had just returned to New York from Greece when I heard a rather interesting piece of information, I supposedly had a brother who was as old as I was and was supposedly as good a swordsman, as expected when I heard this the first thing that came to my mind was why he wasn't the child of the prophesy that led to the second titan war but I didn't think about that much because according to the campers he was the one who helped camp hold back the romans and monsters while I was in Greece. When I asked for his whereabouts I was given the most obvious answer since he was a child of Poseidon: the beach, so I and annabeth headed over to the beach and I saw a figure surfing and the waves looked as if they were obeying his wishes and becoming the perfect size. A few minutes after we got there he came in from the ocean and walked towards I and annabeth with a lopsided grin plastered on his face, when he got to me he said, "you must be percy, I am Zayden, Zayden Blaze" with an outstretched hand, I shook his hand and replied, "nice to meet you Zayden, this is annabeth my girlfriend" pointing at annabeth and he shook her hand after which I said, "so I just wanted to meet you, so I guess I will see you in the cabin" and with that I turned round towards the cabins and I guess he though I did not see the wink he gave annabeth or how she blushed at it.

Later that night the gods came to camp to celebrate the victory but I noticed that my dad wasn't there but I put it down to business on Atlantis. An hour into the meal, my dad suddenly appeared and whispered something to Zeus who then got a worried look on his face. Zeus stood up and immediately all the chatter stopped and then he spoke, "demigods it has come to my knowledge that Oceanus the titan of the seas has appeared and he plans on releasing the father of monsters: typhoon". He was going to continue talking when suddenly both Apollo's and Rachel's eyes turned green and they spoke in sync"

The wrath of typhoon the world shall know

If the son of the seas naught should do

A hidden betrayal

Leads to a universal upheaval

After that Apollo fell to be caught by Hermes and promptly teleported away and Rachel caught by Clarisse who took her somewhere.

Then Zeus spoke, "we have a prophecy, as to who the champion of the prophecy will be, that will be decided by a duel tomorrow between the two sons of Poseidon" at that like the seaweed brain I am I asked, "do I really have to? I mean I have no problem letting Zayden lead this quest" but Zeus sad, "no, and may the best man win." "Good" I thought to myself, "just great."

After Zeus' announcement I went to my cabin to get some shuteye in preparation for the fight and thankfully I did not have any nightmares of my time in tartarus.

**A/N: SORRY GUYS FOR THE UNEXPECTED HIATUS, IT IS JUST THAT I HAD THIS EXAM SO I HAD TO FOCUS ENTIRELY ON THAT AND WHEN THE EXAM FINISHED MY COMPUTER HAD A PROBLEM AND UT TOOK A WHILE FOR IT TO BE FIXED. ONCE AGAIN I AM REALLY SORRY AND I HOPE TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY OR TOMORROW.**


End file.
